


港

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 倦鸟归巢。





	港

 

    

    

    **何以为归，无以成泊。**

    

     

    他买了一杯咖啡，特浓萃取五份糖与半匙更奶，或许他还该再捎上一份报纸，盛着落日欣赏人满为患的叹息桥，又有多少人记得那曾是犯人在世间的最后一站。

     

    英国抿了一口浓醇。他不爱咖啡，一如既往，但并不排斥。厌恶与排斥是两回事，就像前者不过是一旁咒骂着不为对方递去咖啡，后者大概是主动递去还往里头吐上一口唾沫。他省去不少诗情画意，当然还有对等的怨念。咖啡自然是无辜的，更何况他身居另一个总让人恨不起来的国家，即便自知这也不由浮现旁物，抿下一口苦涩后。

    

    “先生，要来一趟浪漫的游船之旅吗。只需要五欧我的先生，从圣罗马教堂至圣基亚拉教堂，一览威尼斯明媚风情。”

    

    河堤一旁，一位舵手向绅士摘帽行礼，扯上蹩脚的英语，为英国介绍说明。岁月在他的脸上刻下印痕，长时间风吹雨淋浇落连同船舶的刻烙。他兴许有四十岁，或许更多，笑容消磨了过分的紧皱，源自生活的乐观成为男人不变的招牌。他年轻时大概也会是一位美人，他是说年轻的时候，枯叶棕发，伴归属于地中海的不减风韵。那是骄傲的，连同擦拭干净的小舟。贡多拉。这位线条轻盈的美人以此为名，兴许源自希腊语或拉丁文，谁知道呢，太多的过往落在世界的鞋靴，由不屈不挠的霸主成为悠然自得的时尚大国，意大利实在是经历了太多，也少有得值以共享一杯辛辣，以时间酿就，点缀双目兴衰。

     

    “何尝不呢，先生。”

     

    英格兰回以调侃，意大利式的浪漫回上意大利式的标准发音，瞬时惊讶了那旁先生。这并不需要多么意外我的先生。千年国度露出一抹浅笑。要知道早在上世纪，我还因为你们的风土人情而困在脚下无法离开——搭讪与美食，老天抓破的指甲为他牢牢地记住了这根源上的失败意外。

    

    当然倘若能除去被挂在直升机时某刺耳的嘲笑。

     

    贡多拉的速度不快，即便装有马达发动机，但没有多少人愿意划破这番宁静水面。舵手——卡萨帕先生——正时有时无地撑艇缓行。那会是一座桥，尊贵的先生。落日皆黄昏，横跨这座城市的每一道石墩血脉，都是我们威尼斯人的骄傲。

     

    英国笑而不语。时值盛夏但阳光不算毒辣，乘过迎面而来的轻抚和风，他缓缓地抿了一口咖啡，容映落其中的哥特与巴洛克沉醉舌尖。名城的底蕴，水乡的艺术美满。

     

    “先生一个人旅行，有目的地吗。”

  

    撑过桥底，卡萨帕向英格兰绅士询问。这着实是一位健谈的友人，他方才这才谈及了他的家人，美丽的艾莉还有可爱的安德鲁，当然还有夏洛特——他家最可爱的泰迪小公主。或许还有街头里的每一件小事。一个篮子由高处落下，缓缓的，一头还系着绳。那是腿脚不便的夫人。容得英国默许后，他飞快地跳下了船。小城不大，对于这位在水上飘荡二十多载的先生而言更是如此。他由懵懂的少年至如下的沉稳，数不尽的水浪拍上裤腿，但唯独攥紧在手里的雏菊灿烂依旧。

    

    这位可爱的先生踮起脚尖，向一个没长大的孩子那般，兴奋地往篮子里放上一小撮雏菊——源自克莱尔夫人，他们相识多年——篮子不大，唯有一张单薄的便签纸上写落所需——一小块洋葱面包，我亲爱的。然而待绳索扯上去时，那便是满满甸甸的重量。面包，牛奶，花束，还有献给夫人的所有祝福。这就是意大利，一个浪漫而不需要言表的国度。

     

    “我们会带走她的钱，作为安心的回报。”重新撑起船只，卡萨帕告诉英国。“这当然无论是否所值，对我们而言，微笑和一声致谢就足够了。”超脱坦然，大概这便是那篮子里重量。

    

    “谁都会老去。”绅士淡然。

    

    “至少在远行前我还想再来一份马苏里拉奶酪，最好配上一杯白葡萄酒。”调皮地眨了眨眼，英国这才发现微笑扬起的皱纹里蕴含幸福。

    

    “言归正传先生，让我猜猜，你又源自哪里的怀抱。墨西哥，法国，加拿大，别告诉我真相，我会猜到。”故作玄虚，亲昵的调侃大概是意大利人永远也不会厌的口头玩笑。

    

    于是英国耸了耸肩，也配以雅兴。“事实上先生，我的意大利语很是不错。”

     

    猛然为绅士的回以逗笑，卡萨帕也不住扯高音量。“美国！伙计，美国，你这个调皮的汤姆先生。”

    

    “你可真聪明伙计，能再快些吗先生，我还赶着回家为美丽的小姐装点前往服装秀的礼服。”米兰。将计就计，扯上标准的英腔，他们怎么可能不知道对方的往来，这或许看起来很是戏谑，但对于盛着阳光的水浪宁静，这又有什么不得已原谅。

    

    “好的我的朋友。”他放声大笑。爽朗清脆，威尼斯的一角，贡多拉划过的每一道波痕，那都是欢快的留印。“需要来点洋葱面包吗，很适合你的咖啡。”

     

    说着卡萨帕指了指船板一角的纸杯。这是一艘二人小舟，常供以情侣伴游，而对于这位只身一人的先生，恰好的暖阳烘得棕褐发烫。

     

    “这又有什么。”男人耸了耸肩。浅金碎发承接和光，英国并不介意。他的肤色实在偏白，多亏了刹时暖抚这总算染上绯红。绅士不介意这等，即便他还带着一顶帽子——旅游帽，自那位女士走上王座，他便总习惯于更为得体的高礼帽。阳光紫外线，这点干扰不算什么，早在1942他便尝遍最难熬的炽热，北非黄沙，发烫的枪杆，还有扬起的胜利旗帜。“里亚尔托桥可有什么动静*。”

     

    “好多了除了夏洛克的一磅肉*。”卡萨帕吹了一个口哨，向迎面而来的另一艘贡多拉。那头站着另一位先生——安东尼奥——老天他可真有一个好名字——小小的泊船上也坐着两个人，一对情侣，来自南美，满嘴的“Salvēte”直叫英国想起些什么。亚马逊里弄丢的鞋，亦或者是秘鲁美人。“或许他该去跑跑步，这可还真能一滴血不流的省去一磅肉*。”

    

    *来自莎士比亚《威尼斯商人》。商人夏洛克向安东尼奥索要一磅肉，而鲍西娅聪明地回驳容不得任何一滴不在合约上的血。莎翁曾在书里将里亚尔托桥比作“水上华尔街”

     

    他笑了，这下他摘下了帽子。

    

    和光正好，帽沿散落眼帘，维系无云的碧蓝，缓缓地勾勒编织盛夏美梦。船行不快，一杖若无，拍在宛若明镜的水面，“啪”，“啪”，宁静中翻起水波远思。是水流的声音。躺在贡多拉的怀里，来自异乡的游客听见了这座城市的低语。“啪”，“啪”，清脆又空灵，倘若来自蔚蓝的水渊，倘若源自灵魂的共鸣。

     

    Ninna nanna ninnao questo amore a chi lo do 

    我唱催眠曲，这份爱我该给谁

   

    一切仿佛放慢，很慢，很慢。 卡萨帕还在这里，他正站在贡多拉的后头，高高翘起。扯起嗓子，男人放声歌唱，不算响亮，但韵味犹存。他没有唤醒自己，或者说是没这个打算。阳光正好，散落在石墩街桥，一点一滴，正浇透了时光。

      

    Lo do a te finche vivro solo te io amero

   只要我活着，我就把它给你，我只爱着你

    

    ——Ninna Nanna。归于歌声的所属。Andare a nanna。意大利人的安眠祝福。一首摇篮曲兴许不能为孩子带来独角兽与星空，但得以带来一夜的安心以及无限的祝福。他听着，也睡着，一摇一晃，沉醉于威尼斯的街头。

      

    Ninna nanna ninnao questo amore a chi lo do

    我唱催眠曲，这份爱我该给谁

    

    一股风吹过，吹响了静水流光。额发为帽子盖过，稍稍翘起为空中倔强地飘扬自我。那杯咖啡仍然犹存，置于船泊一角，醇香宜然，苦涩，酸楚，属于咖啡豆的浓厚与寄托，为工艺趋势下凝缩于存。纸杯是白的，纹刻店铺的骄傲，而抿嘴落入浅痕，淡犹深刻，留下数不尽的幻想美妙。

  

    一切是多么的宁静，又是多么的沁心。源自发梢，耳际，裤腿，皮靴，最后又滴落指尖，连同灿烂的骄阳，留住了记忆。

      

    Lo do a te finche vivro e a nessun altro lo daro

    只要我活着，我就把它给你，我再不会给其他人

    

    他倘若坠入湖里，沉落中，向深渊。水很冰很凉，比风还要刺骨入心。但他的身体很暖，意识正逐渐清醒，夹杂期盼与温存。仿佛有谁在这里，隔着水流倾覆于身，又怀借寒意，不吝啬温暖远境。

     

    英国睁开了眼睛，很慢，但不犹豫。

    

    阳光无法触及的折射，波光粼粼，美丽透亮得倘若一碰就碎。鸟与远鱼成为牧歌，音符字节，无声地融做彼间气泡。那没有一只小舟，哪怕贡拉多，只剩宽敞与无际，只剩包容与蓝天。

     

    一眼蔚蓝，倾透幽绿。

   

    无暇无际。

    

   

    船行得很慢，仿佛没有了桨，随水波忘却了形。没有风也没有雨，事实上他也什么都不清楚，只剩薄雾与微光，前者为他融进骨髓，后者乘着缝隙习惯。

     

    他正坐在船上，理所当然似的，但不是他的战舰，或者该直言从某些意义上说，他甚至连瞥见的机会都没有，这可谓何等嘲讽，作为称占碧海的帝王，作为身披旗帜荣耀下的灵魂。

     

    作为英国。

    

    “你醒了。”

    

    一声言语落入彼间，没有开端对方也不在意答复，就这样截去了首尾甩在跟前。这感觉就像是一条鱼，本该生龙活虎，却为对方剁去了头颅与尾巴，只剩任人鱼肉的一块血淋。涂满腥臭与轻藐，这大概也是对方的态度。

    

    英国没有回应，取而代之他别过头去。即便双目为布料捆紧隐蔽，这位骄傲的帝王也从没有低头的打算。大不列颠的雄狮，他不介意也不会吝啬人们对他的崇拜恐惧，如果说何为一位优秀的统治者，这种介乎于惶恐与骇人缝隙的夹存，大概很是不错——没有哪一个人将是如此高尚，涂满赤色的不仅是名媛的指甲，或许还有权贵下的手套。雪白，干净，宛若一场盛世舞会，唯有扣紧的十指最后空存一手——当然可以更多，倘若他还有收藏的癖好。

     

    但男人没这点雅兴，更何况嘴角磨出了血。

    

    对方也是。

    

    一股外力猛然袭向男人的身躯，是膝盖。供以人关节转动的硬质结构实在是可怕，经过从不落时的演替后仍保留最原始的展露艺术。他的牙被打掉了，至少两颗，还有一颗悬在一头，勉勉强强拽拉牙龈，倒衬得落魄可笑。那是红色的，英国清楚。对于比自己所处地势低的敌人，高踢是不错的选择，尤其是朝嘴，这柔软又灵敏的器官，布上数不尽的感应器还有更为敏锐的味蕾，汇以鲜血与烈酒，没有什么比在柔软的地方刻落伤口更为令人叫绝。

      

    更何况这不会伤着舌头，他是说，至少还能吐出他想要的。

    

    英国咳出了血——嘴巴被磨破了，大概是此前逼问时所幸划破。那没有胆量与见识的家伙举起小刀，威胁倘若一个字不说那就割下他的舌头。英国自然不会示弱，他恶狠狠地咬上短刀，溢出唇齿的赤红吓得那家伙直接叫娘。

   

    没用。

   

    他用力地踹了一脚地面——船板，结实又盛上水面。泰孔德罗加堡，亦或者克朗波因特，这还是他的土地，他是说，哪怕上面掉下一根针，他也有把握明确位置。

   

    “老子一直醒着。”这下，他的声音近乎沙哑。

    

    而对方不以为意。那方桨总算归于用途，一划一顿，带起水波的声响重量。英国在聆听，他需要确认频率与力道，以免下一秒脑袋就替代水浪。“是吗，我还以为你瞎了。”

    

    低劣嘲讽。绅士为这蹩脚的笑话选择放声大笑——自然是冷笑。

    

    那家伙仍不罢休。他可以明确对方定是为之惹恼，太年轻了，他才不过百年，就像一杯新酿的酒，带着气泡和躁动，哪来的底蕴沉淀。这道声音还真是一如既往的刺耳，藏不住任何想法也留不住多少余地，他封上了退路，怀揣青涩直逼主题，对他也对己。

  

    “感觉怎么样，听到百姓的怒吼。”他的声音听起来很是骄傲。

   

    但在千年国度看来，这与刚赢了一步棋的输家没有多少区别。

   

    “我只听到一条狗在吠。”他带着笑意。

     

    而桨声停了，下一秒还容不得任何躲避，那沉甸甸的重量一击袭来——朝着他的脑袋。该死的北美人，英国咬牙切齿。假若他不是意识体，那再过上几天，河堤上会浮现一具沾血的尸骨，脑壳就似剖开的蟹膏。可该死他就是国家意识体，这一击下来他死不了。疼痛麻痹了神经，赤色的鲜血染红了视野。冰凉。这是他的第一感受，四肢还能动，即便双手被捆着他还能察觉手指。老天他的手总算再生了，愿贴在铁锤上的肉泥足以令那群企图撬开嘴的混账学会闭嘴。寒意透骨，不绝的水流遮掩了耳际杂音，他的脑袋正被死死地按在水下，隔着船桨与空气，任逼向窒息的气泡灌满口鼻。

    

    这位骄傲的帝王被拽起脑袋，为对方。血与河水渗透了麻布，这块肮脏的布料总算渗过世界。眼前的来客没有再度遮掩的必要，他们太过于熟悉，自上世纪起便是如此。野牛草坪还有远舟，得了吧回忆恰好，那不过是拖累脚步的借口。那个疯子。

    

    “醒了吗。”

    

    男孩一把扯下了英国眼前的薄布，不为所谓的怜悯可惜，只不过单纯有些碍眼。他认识这种眼神，冷漠的，戏谑的，仿佛在观赏什么，被拔去獠牙的雄狮，或者是锁在玻璃槽的蟒蛇。

   

    叫人恶心。

    

   于是英国还上了一口唾沫。“老子他妈的告诉你，我一直醒着。”加重语气，他很高兴能在那张脸上瞧见不满与愤怒。他妈的这小子还没有褪去稚气，偏白的肌肤扛不住风餐露宿的生活，泛起的红斑说明了太阳与蚊虫的毒辣。可不是吗小少爷，长时间生活在自己为他建立而起的绚烂花房里，他还谈何郊外野草的写意舒坦——这可不是写生钓鱼。“倒是你，感觉怎么样，被你最看重的两条血脉死死地缠住心脏。”尚普兰湖还有哈得孙河谷，围绕起义地最近的两道防线，现在还死死地攥紧在英格兰的手中。

    

    而少年一言不语。他伸出手，还没有拭去脸上的唾沫，取而代之朝向英国，那藏在背后的双手。麻绳犹在但无论是谁都明白这点东西对于国家意识体而言近乎摆设，只要你不介意恶心，没有什么是无法以最粗暴最快捷的方式重新夺回完整。

   

    所以他一把敲断对方的手，硬生生的，用船桨。疼痛爬上了骨脊，这又有什么。英格兰会这么做，他也会这么做。

    

    美洲（America）。

   

    “你有什么资格说我，”

  

    殖民地——或者按照他的身份与意愿，现在也可以称为美洲——他扔去了手里的桨，纯木制的伙计省去了立马坠陈的可能，但同样的，随波远去，那抹惹眼的赤红蹭得视野发晃。那大概是因为风，吹起了波痕。英国皱起眉头。

   

    男孩扯起他的衣领——红色的军服——惹目，鲜艳，曾经有无数次他也曾幻想披上这身华装的模样，直至他长大为当下，少年这才发现沾满衣衫的红并非骄傲与荣誉，而近践踏而至的鲜血。

   

    “波士顿的猫。”他咬牙切齿，为围困在波士顿的军队与他们的首领表示绝对的关切与可笑怜哀。

    

    但英国在笑。

    

    “至少我还有牙，还有爪，还能死死地咬断你的喉咙。”

   

    他没有推开眼前的男孩——阿尔弗雷德，他曾为这个孩子许下这番名字，作为他与村里孩子玩乐的身份资本。普通人无法想象脚下土地赋予生命与意识，也无法得知当着看似虚无的存在浇铸为实打实的肉体时，他们肩上又扛上了多少无法瞥见的重担。

    

    他是英国，这方土地的宗主国。而他是北美，殖民地的意识。没有一方存在绝对的过错，哪怕双手沾满鲜血。也没有一方存在绝对的高尚，因为双手沾满鲜血。

    

    有时候真的很可笑，英格兰憋不住笑声。

   

    “那你有什么，”他扯高音量，朝眼前的这个男孩，这个天真幼稚的叛徒。时至深冬，群鸦归于南境，然而秃鹫犹在，它们展翅停足，落在河堤与麦田，等到无法凝结的鲜血，等到再也无法站起的肉体。黑羽编织冠帽，纹身印刻骄傲，他不会倒下，哪怕羽毛为枪弹打折，哪怕骄傲在此时此刻为对方充当无谓叛逆。“一群愚蠢的鹦鹉，还是什么都做不到，只能干扰旁人满足自己的自欺欺人。”

     

    越过尼亚加拉瀑布，前往暂无硝烟的一畔，少年曾特地派出一行人马抵达那方。由邦克山还有布里德山，他们擦去了脸庞的硝烟与骄傲，披上俘虏而来的红衣枪杆，骑上在边界养大的马，往水流也挡不住的一角叩响扳机。那双手再度沾满硝烟，源自无辜者。现在他还蹭上了第三方，在他看来万恶的宗主国。

   

    “他会明白我的意图，我们是兄弟。”美洲很是决然。

    

    “兄弟？”可这对于英国而言，简直没有比着更荒谬的笑话。他的手还没恢复完成，筋骨在重建还披上了皮肉，然而他不管不顾，猛然拽动狠狠地扯上对方的衣襟，英国直逼那双眼睛凝视自己。“你他妈地正用枪指着你兄弟的脑袋！”

    

    蔚蓝无暇，倘若百年前的纯净美好。幽绿依旧，光荣是男人不变的武装。然而在现在，一切成为最可笑的部分。

    

    “这艘船会去哪里。”

   

    少年没有躲开，他迎上了英国的视线。谴责，失望，嘲讽，他早已料到。可那更多的是一种骄傲，一种源自骨髓的藐视。船行得很慢，不至于迷失，可昂首望去，蔚蓝早已忘却了方向。

    

    “读不懂水就别在上面自称霸王。”

    

    男人恶狠狠地松开了手。将意识体扔向一侧时，他还迅速地扫视一番狭小的船身。这什么都没有，就连一只桨。绳索与扳手，男人本认为用以处死——至少是拖慢自己的工具，眼下连影子也未曾存在。

    

    少年笑了，轻声坦然，像是失去了一切。

     

    “你知道吗英国，”他放下了手中的枪，事实上他还藏了一把在腰际，战友们递给他的。那群伙计实在是不愿信赖红虾兵的首脑，瞧这家伙的骄傲华贵，定是出身不凡，说不准在处死的道路上有的是伏击的敌军。可阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头——他们眼中最有威望的领导者——这不过是没有意义，他很清楚，国家意识体是无法杀死，他们诞生于伟大的意识与民族傲骨，就似无形的肉体财富，支撑他们度过岁月的囚牢。然而恐怕也只有他们清楚，在很多时候，这种供他们肆无忌惮的资本也终会成为杀死他们的利器。蔚蓝撞上幽绿，这下倒成了男孩主动。“很多时候，我并没有你想的那么自私残忍。”

    

    可瞧瞧这双眼睛，他显然是不打算接受任何说辞。

     

    “那你算什么，借着我的力量打跑了所有想要侵占你的混蛋，然后又往我背后捅刀。”战争战争，为了北美，他不知道举起枪杆驱赶了多少企图霸占一方利益的敌人。他明白这很可笑，用高尚粉饰战争，谁都为利益而站，唯有这一点从无例外。然后呢，他又获得了什么，他用美好的说辞掩盖的真相，现在却为对方连根挖起，甚至还直直地捅向后背——瞧啊还是自己所愿保护的一角，这是多么可笑，多么可悲，多么——

   

    叫人失望。

   

    “北美殖民地。”

    

    这是脚下大陆的名字，他为他许下的、最真切的祝福。

    

    而在对方看来这就是一个笑话。

    

    船还在行，很慢，很慢。少年没有躲避以反驳，他伸出手，拂过浪花。很凉，很冰，入骨的寒。

     

    “小时候你带我坐过船，在尚普兰湖，还有加拿大。”大概是想起什么，少年不由地笑了。那时候他才高不过腰间，踮起脚来还妄想俯视男人。然而这当然事与愿违——大概是一半——男人笑了，弯起膝盖，低下头去为他的男孩触及额发。“我的帽子掉了，被风吹得，飘在水面，哭着喊着只是觉得很可惜。”

     

    那不过是百年前的往事罢了，英国当然记得，他只是不明白也没有雅兴自知，奈何要在此时此地提及曾经的过去。

     

    “然后你二话不说地跳进湖里，替我捡起帽子。那时候你在湖里扑腾了很久，我还告诉加拿大，‘小心，那是在召唤湖里的精灵’。”

    

    他没有戛然而止，恰恰相反，他还凝视着他的绅士，那个自儿时仰视感慨背影高大、现在竟得以俯视的身影。

     

    “后来我才知道原来你不会游泳，直至现在。”

     

    “闭嘴。”英国打断了他的言语。够了。够了。

    

    对方不以为意。“为了这点颜面你甘愿直接跳进可能夺命的湖里，倘若不是意识体你甚至连重新再来一次的机会也没有。不，那不是颜面，那不会只为了颜面，你还得顾及完美形象。”

    

    “住嘴。”这下他近乎用吼得，拽住北美的衣领，该死他的手疼得渗血，然而他用力至青筋暴起。住嘴，住嘴，他容不得再三的重复。

    

    而他也近嘶吼，他没有停下，不打算也没有必要。“那你是为了什么，你是宗主国你是霸主你是堂堂的大不列颠，你有什么必要要为两个微不足道的殖民地做出牺牲，你他妈最不缺的就是国土，你他妈还是日不落帝国！”

    

    你没有必要，那不过是一顶帽子，来自你这占据世界的大版图里一部分的意识体罢了。

     

    “我叫你闭嘴！”

     

    他攥紧了拳头，容鲜血沿手臂滑下，滴落衣襟与袖口。他的，对方的。

    

    你也没有必要，这不过是一场往事，没有必要铭记，早该死在枪口之下的曾经。

     

    可他们却未曾松手。

    

    “这艘船会去哪。”

   

    船行得很慢，很慢，越过湖面与远境，不久后将消失于白茅与芒。那会有一具尸骨，脑袋被枪弹打穿，只剩蛆虫与秃鹫品尝这副腐烂躯壳。船不结实，兴许来一股风就得以掀翻，像北美所习惯的那样。

    

    终将无人知晓。

   

    “谁知道呢。”

   

    他移开了视线，他任发梢遮掩双目，他们熟悉了彼此太多。那攥紧了无法挥去的拳头，那冻坏了为齿咬破的唇。

     

    那下次遇见将不再犹豫的扳机叩响。

   

    “我只知道，”

    

    他们一言不发，即便这道声音留于彼此。不为一时矫情，只不过是实在是分辨不出，到底是谁伴舟而语。

    

    皆因共鸣。

   

   “再也没有地方让它停泊。”

    

    孤舟，流水，一杆荣耀。光荣啊追求，荣誉压上了肩头，也缠劳了脖颈。恶狠狠地，一辈子的十字架。

     

    国家意识体无法被杀死，

   

    唯有民众。

     

    

    船行得很慢，很慢，挥桨近乎时有时无。一道骄阳浇上眼帘，惹目刺眼，漏过帽沿遮盖。

     

    “抱歉先生，打扰到你了？”卡萨帕关切询问。船行至一角，临近街与远桥。几株雏菊绽放依旧，连同奶酪的芳香。那杯咖啡犹在，呈落数不尽的美景远空，本该冷去的浓醇又为阳光烤至苦涩。

     

    “没什么，不过是做了一个梦。”一段短暂的漫长往事。

    

    “祝愿好梦？”聪明浪漫的意大利人眨眼调侃。

     

    “祝愿好梦。”英国笑了，唇角挂落惬意雅致。

     

    船停在了路旁，卡萨帕告诉绅士，这家的咖啡很不错。英国本欲摇头婉拒，可待视线触及幽深浓醇的棕褐，他接过了老先生递来的纸杯。

    

    浓醇醉意。大概足够。

     

    一道人影投落身上，盛着灿烂和光，背光而立，却又似乎染上暖意。

    

    “嘿先生，你这还介意再来一位客人吗。”

  

    标准的意大利语，除了配上一副明显得就似炫耀的北美口音。

   

    可笑。

    

    卡萨帕扶起船头，朝向岸上的来客，他很是歉意。“抱歉先生，我这正好有客人……”

     

    “没关系先生。”这一次，轮到英国打断了会话。他没有回头，因为他不需要，他相信敢于追赶自己的星辰，定也得自己走到跟前。“我不介意与人同行。”

     

    “那就有劳了，先生。”

    

    来客笑了。船摇了摇，看起来不稳。但终会归于宁静，宛若如镜水面。金发碧眼，隔过眼镜，很是狡猾。

     

    “所以说先生，”他递去手，近乎一次相邀。“一个人？”

    

    而他笑了，望向别处，满眼皆是蔚蓝。

    

    真是可笑。

     

    “至少现在不是。”

    

    握紧了手，扣劳十指。朝曾经的敌人，向如今的爱人。

    

    船行得很慢，不过这一次，它拥有了方向港湾。

     

    何以为归，无以成泊。

    

    你皆归泊。

     

    

End.


End file.
